


the first and last wish

by sae_what



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: The last resort is self-sacrifice. Tikki knows this. But for her, and for the sake of the kids, how could Plagg not agree?
Relationships: Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	the first and last wish

**Author's Note:**

> Context? Who is _she_?

Plagg felt surprisingly calm. Or maybe it was the numbness. And the complete shock.

Because the best Cat Miraculous holder, his best friend, laid on the cold ground, lifeless, with his partner Ladybug, whom he had known was Marinette all along. 

But how could Marinette have worn a smile in her last moments? It was as if she knew her life had to be sacrificed. Or perhaps she was satisfied with the fact that she had finally defeated Hawkmoth with Chat Noir, with Adrien, her partner, her best friend, the love of her life. 

Still, was this victory worth their lives? Maybe Plagg was being selfish. Maybe he was foolish for thinking that defeating a villain this powerful wouldn’t have this kind of consequence. But then, another thought rushed in; that maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir were foolish for thinking they could come out as martyrs after this. The latter thought overpowered the former. 

Tikki’s cries tore through the whirring of the sirens and panicked shouts and calls. Her red cheeks were soaked with tears. 

“Please, Marinette... Adrien!” she wailed, rocking Marinette’s shoulders desperately. “Wake up, you two! You have to... Wake up. Please!”

Plagg, still surprised by his cool, rested his paw on Tikki’s. She didn’t dare to rip her eyes off her friends, not just yet. Plagg, on the other hand, couldn’t help but wince away at the sight though. He couldn’t cry either. Why couldn’t he cry?

Tikki was supposed to be the collected one between the two of them, the one who kept her composure, compared to Plagg, who wouldn’t have batted an eyelash when it came to making quick, rash decisions, the way Tikki did, right then and there. 

“Let’s do it, Plagg. Let’s make a wish.”

Plagg’s lips began to quiver. He stared Tikki right in the eyes. And she managed to finally meet his. She was serious, Plagg knew, not only because she had always been true to her word, but also because he knew she’d do anything to save Marinette and Adrien. Tikki knew the sacrifice they had to take, and Plagg knew she wouldn’t hesitate. 

And he decided that neither would he. Despite how much he was shaking, out of shock, out of fear and uncertainty of what might happen next, he knew he was left with no choice. 

For Adrien, for Marinette. 

And for Tikki. 

Plagg gripped onto Tikki’s paw. He gave her a nod of reassurance, then a smile, hoping she knew she had his support, and that perhaps this simple fact would make her feel happier, at least in the slightest. 

“Ready when you are, sugarcube.”

Tikki returned a smile, her eyes telling him she felt a mix of both gratitude and sadness, but mostly hope, in that they had the chance to get kids’ lives back. 

She inhaled sharply, before calling, “Plagg.”

Plagg squeezed Tikki’s paw tighter. “Tikki.”

“Unify,” they recited in unison. 

The kwamis had made their first and last wish. Any wish that would bring a life back would have to be exchanged for another. And there just so splendidly happened to be two lives willing to sacrifice theirs for two others’. 

A bright beam of light exerted from the two kwamis. Though the light was painfully blinding, Plagg couldn’t feel any pain, just physical strain and weakness. 

Was this really how it felt like to die?

A part of him believed that maybe this was a bad idea. A wave of sadness washed over him as he thought of how Adrien would live a life without him in it. But then Plagg glanced over at Tikki one last time, through the glaring lights, and brushed the thought away. 

Marinette’s earrings were slowly fading into dust, as well as Adrien’s ring. Plagg closed his eyes once he witnessed Marinette opening hers slowly, and Adrien’s fingers beginning to twitch. 

No, he had made the right decision. 

Tikki’s grip loosened, before she and Plagg faded together with the Miraculouses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm kinda rusty with writing angst, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so... TAKE IT. TAKE THE ANGST.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read!


End file.
